Hope and Change
by AmberKog
Summary: Rated M to be safe, The gang finds a woman in distress, to help her it means going to the den where Kagome starts to see a new way of life. Original characters are present. This is a Koga/Kagome fanfic. slight language, violence and adult themes present. Enjoy.
1. Ch 1 - A Cry in the Night

Hope and Change

Chapter One – A Cry in the Night

The gang was hanging around the campfire near the village. Kagome was going home tomorrow to finish some school work and get more supplies for the gang to use on their travels. All of a sudden they hear a woman cry out.

"What was that?" Sango inquired.

"It sounded like a woman in pain!" Miroku assessed.

"Let's go." Kagome said as she rose to her feet, bow and arrows in hand.

They walked a small ways by a river, Inuyasha smelled blood and immediately jumped further than the rest and what he saw next shook him inside.

Kagome caught up to him first and gasped as the others came behind her. There lay a woman, a demon, by the river. She looked up at them "please help!" she cried. As the group came towards her they heard a baby whimper and cry. Her body was pulled half way out of the river and she was curled into a semi fetal position as the river carried her blood away.

Kagome kneeled down to the woman, "What happened?"

The woman opened up and revealed a baby under her, from the looks of it the baby looked like a half demon. "Please take my baby! Take her to a good wolf tribe, tell her I love her"

Kagome took the baby in her arms and Miroku looked at the mother "Ma'am what happened?"

Her eyes glazed over "Naraku" she whispered and with that her eyes shut. Miroku grabbed her arm and looked to the rest of the group "She's passed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group huddled around the fire, now quiet, all replaying the past events over and over in their heads. Kagome was the first to speak. "When I get back from home, we will take her to Koga."

"Why?! She said to take her to a good wolf tribe!" Inuyasha spat.

"Koga is a good leader, and will be the best place for her Inuyasha" Sango said solemnly.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as he sat down "Whatever, let's just get it over with and get back on track. This incident means Naraku is close by and is on a killing spree."

"Kagome, do you think we should try to find Koga before you go home?" Miroku asked curiously.

"No, I want get some stuff for Koga too for taking the baby, just a token of gratitude or something." Kagome looked down at the infant sleeping in her arms, she could tell she couldn't be even a year yet. "I wish we knew her name" She said as she rocked her back and forth.

"Yeah, her mother had so much pain in her eyes." Sango said thinking of the family she had lost while she stoked Kirara's fur.

"Why don't you name her Kagome? I'm sure you'll think of a really good one!" Shippo said as he looked at the baby fast asleep in Kagome's arms.

Kagome looked down at the baby and thought long and hard, after a long quiet pause she looked up at everyone and said, "Okay, everyone, meet Hope."

Everyone looked around confused and Kagome giggled, in my English language class we learned that Hope is English for Hōpu. Everyone's eyes lit up with happiness.

"That's a fitting name Kagome!" Sango said with a smile, while everyone else smiled as well.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed "Yeah, yeah, let's get some sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow."

Everyone looked at him "Tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah tomorrow, when you get back we are going to Koga's den then back on track to finding Naraku."

"Inuyasha, I'm going to be at home for a day or two." Kagome said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"I'm not watching this kid for a couple of days!" Inuyasha yelled, awaking Hope in her sleep.

Kagome glared and began to rock Hope back to sleep "Don't worry Kagome, we will watch Hope" Sango said lightly. Kagome smiled at her friend, she knew Sango understood Kagome's duty to the baby and the promise she made with the mother.


	2. Ch 2 - Back Home

Chapter 2 - Back Home

The next morning Kagome woke up and looked down at the baby lying next to her, huddled for warmth. She picked her up as Hope began to open her small arms. She looked up at Kagome, scared and confused. She was beautiful, black fuzzy ears on top of her head and a small bushy little black tail. Her hair was so short but so curly, she had pale white skin and big green eyes.

Kagome walked over to Sango who was stirring some soup above the fire "I think I should get going."

Sango smiled, "I'll walk you to the well if you want"

Kagome smiled at her, she held Hope the walk up to the well, then hugged Sango and handed her Hope. As Kagome turned around to jump into the well Hope began to scream and cry, Kagome turned around and kissed Hope on the forehead and Hope grabbed her shirt pulling herself into Kagome's arms. Kagome sat on the edge of the well and looked down at Hope, "It's okay, I'll be back soon" Hope began to wiggle and Kagome tipped backwards and let out a scream as her and Hope fell into the well. Kagome held onto Hope close to her chest and braced herself for the fall. Then she hit the ground and looked at Hope in her arms and immediately checked for injury, Hope looked up at her sniffling and clinging to her shirt. Kagome looked up to see the roof of the shrine. She tossed up her bag with one hand and yelled "Is anyone there?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sota was playing soccer in the yard, it's been a long time since he's seen his sister, but he knew she was out fighting demons with Inuyasha and being a hero saving feudal Japan. Then his ball rolled past the shrine and as he ran past it he heard Kagome's voice calling for help from inside. "Sis?" He opened the door and walked over the well. "Kagome?" He looked down and saw his sister and a baby in her hands "Who's that?!"

"Sota! Grab me a ladder will you?!" Kagome yelled being careful to hold Hope away from the shouts.

"uhhh…yeah….hang on!" Sota looked around the room and found a ladder on the wall, but it wouldn't be long enough to reach the well from bottom to top. "I'll….I'll be right back!" Sota ran out of the shrine and into the house "Mom! Mom!"

He saw his mother in the kitchen washing dishes from today's lunch "What is it Sota? Are you okay?" She said calmly with a small smile suppressing her worry.

"It's Kagome, she's in the well, and needs a ladder, but we don't have one, she needs help getting out, mom!" Sota yelled frantically.

"Okay, okay, sota, just calm down, Kagome's never had trouble jumping out of the well before, what's wrong?" She said as she took off her gloves and began to walk to the shrine.

"She has a baby with her!" Sota shouted. At that his mother's eyes lit up and she raced to the well.

"Kagome?" She said as she opened the door and grabbed the ladder.

"Mom! I'm here!" Kagome shouted in relief.

"Kagome I'm dropping the ladder in, watch out" She said as she lowered the ladder down. The latter only made it about half way up the well, "Kagome climb to the top and then hand me the baby so you can jump out. Kagome nodded and did as her mother said.

Once she was out of the well, the three of them went inside and Kagome explained about the baby.

"But how can Hope go through the well, and I can't?" Sota whined

"I don't know, I just fell, and held her close to me, I was so afraid she'd fall on the other side of the well, and hit the floor….." Kagome grimaced

"Well, she is very cute, why did you name her Hope?" Her mother asked.

"Hope is English for hōpu and since we are going to give her to the wolf demon tribe, and she lost her parents, we saw it as a fitting name." Kagome smiled down at her.

Just then, the living room door swung open, "Kagome, are you okay?! Sango said you fell through the well and screamed" Inuyasha said looking at her, inspecting for injuries

"I'm okay, and so is Hope" Kagome said turning around

"Yeah, she said the kid fell through with you…how is that possible exactly?" He inquired

"I have absolutely no idea" she said giggling a little.

"Well, maybe you should stay here a while, there is a demon terrorizing around the village, I just came to make sure you were okay."

"Aw Inuyasha, that's sweet." Kagome said with a blush.

"Yeah, well it'd be hard to find the jewel shards if you went and got yourself killed." He said stubbornly

"Right, well, anyway, shouldn't I come help?" She said as she looked down at Hope.

"No, stay here with Hope and I'll get you when this demon is dead. We think he is looking for Hope. He mentioned something about killing a wolf woman and looking to finish the job."

Kagome looked down at Hope with concern and nodded. With that Inuyasha leapt out of the house and back to the feudal era.

"Well, I guess me and Hope will be here for a while…." Kagome said to her mother who smiled and nodded.

A week had passed, Kagome tried to get caught up on her studies but it was impossible to do while taking care of a baby, even with her mother's help. Finally she just gave up and spent her time caring for Hope. Kagome looked at this little baby girl and around at her room. Hope's bassinette sat next to Kagome's bed, it was Kagome's old bassinette but it worked perfect with keeping her warm and close without the danger of accidently rolling over onto her. She looked at her walls, with pictures of her old friends, school work, and movie posters and realized how much her life has changed. Her life revolved around the feudal era. Just then Hope woke up and began to cry, without missing a beat, Kagome walked over to her desk, grabbed a bottle with water in it and poured formula into it and began to shake the bottle as she picked up Hope and sat on her bed. As she sat on the bed she realized she was falling in love with the baby, and her maternal instincts called to her. She knew Koga would give her a good home but the thought of leaving her, made her stomach flip.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is here!" her mother called from down stairs. Kagome stood up still feeding Hope and walked down to find Inuyasha sitting at the table eating pancakes and bacon her mother had made earlier.

"Hey, glad to see you back!" Kagome said as she sat across the table.

"Yeah, that demon was big, we took him down in a day but the damage was bad. So we decided to let you stay here with your school and friends while we helped clean the village. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let Hope finish this bottle." Kagome said rocking the baby.

"Kagome, you can take the baby stuff with you if you want, we aren't using it." Her mother said

Kagome looked at her and smiled, her mother knew how much Kagome had fallen in love with the baby.

"Alright well, let's make it quick, I want to get this over with." Inuyasha said.

Kagome went upstairs and packed all the baby stuff and the stuff for her friends, she came down and Inuyasha looked over with one eye brow cocked. He was looking at two huge bags and a basket. "What's all that?!"

Kagome looked over and said "What? One bag has food and medicine, another bag has Hope's things, and that's her bed."

"Whatever, let's get going!" Inuyasha grumbled grabbing a bag and the basket. Kagome Put the other bag on and placed Hope in a chest carrier.


	3. Ch 3 - Journey to the Den

Chapter 3 -The Journey to the Den

Kagome, Inuyasha and Hope arrived to the village with the bags and Sango was the first to great them. "Hey guys! Kagome, how are you? How was Hope?"

Kagome smiled and said "we're both good."

They began to walk towards the den, Kirara carried the luggage on her back and Kagome carried Hope. Inuyasha constantly complained of going too slow but Kagome just wanted time to slow down. She didn't want to think about leaving Hope behind. "Inuyasha…" She started.

"Yeah?" he answered absent mindedly

"I think we should stay at the den with Hope for a couple days, to help her settle in." Kagome spoke quietly.

Everybody stopped and Inuyasha turned to her. "No way! We are dropping of the pup and leaving!" Inuyasha stated and began walking again. Everyone followed except Kagome.

"No." She stated looking at the floor and then raising her gaze to him.

"What? Kagome if you want to go be with the wolf boy then go, but I'm not going to escort you there!" He yelled.

"This has nothing to do with me and Koga this has to do with HOPE!" She yelled back and stomped her foot.

"Ya know what?! I don't even know why we are doing this, why don't YOU go drop off the bastard." That was it. When Inuyasha spoke these words, Kagome lost it.

"FINE! AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK!" She screamed.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and know exactly what to do. Miroku held Shippo and followed Inuyasha. Sango held Kagome to calm her down. "It's okay Kagome, me, you, and Kirara are going to take Hope to Koga and we will stay as long as you like. Miroku will look after Shippo and Inuyasha." Kagome dried her eyes with her sleeve and nodded and got on Kirara's back. As they approached the den, Sango broke the silence, "Kirara, go ahead and land on the cliff, we can walk from here." They hopped down and Kagome took Hope out of the chest strap and placed the strap in her bag and carried her on her hip.

"Halt humans!" said a wolf demon dressed in warrior attire "Pretty brave coming around here" He said licking his lips. Sango narrowed her eyes and Kagome put her arm out in front of Sango.

"We are friends of Koga's, can you take us to him?" Kagome said politely

"NO! He….." He stopped mid-sentence "Is that a baby wolf demon?"

"Yes, you see, her mother…" He cut her off

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL A WOLF DEMON FROM ITS MOTHER!" He raised his claws ready to fight. Sango Looked around, she couldn't use her weapons without risking injury of Kirara, Kagome, Hope or any of Koga's pack nearby. He charged toward Kagome and before Sango could react, Kagome pushed Hope into Sango's arms and Sango ran behind Kirara. He had Kagome by the neck and rose her off her feet and moved her over the cliff, dangling from his hand helplessly. His nails began to dig into her neck slowly drawing blood, crushing her wind pipe to where she couldn't breathe. Sango held onto Hope closely frozen in fear. "NOW PAY HUMAN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Koga, can't you help carry this boar?" Ginta asked

"Yeah, it weighs a ton!" Hakaku

"Well, I killed it so you two morons can carry it." Koga said crossing his arms and smiling at his impressive kill. Then a thick wind blew and an unpleasant sent crossed Koga's nose. Blood. Kagome's blood. He took off in a flash 'What the fuck is this? If anyone has hurt Kagome I will kill them! Where is that mutt? Isn't it his job to protect her?'

Hakaku and Ginta looked at each other and then the smell hit them too

"Kagome!" Hakkaku yelled.

"I hope she's okay!" Ginta added.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome began to black out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she could feel her body going numb.

Sango was still watching froze, afraid that if she moved she could compromise Hope's safety. She watched as the life began to slip from Kagome's eyes, blood running down her neck and over his hand, down her shirt. There was a lot of blood, too much blood.

Then out of nowhere a whirlwind came up and Koga froze in front of them, eyes glowing red with hate and his fangs barred. "PUT. HER. DOWN." He growled.

The guard looked at his alpha and said "Koga, you do not understand, she stole a cub from a mother!"

Koga barked again "NOW!"

He put Kagome on the floor before Koga and took a step back, then Koga sped to him and slammed him up against a wall. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KAGOME! I SHOULD RIP OUT YOUR THROUGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"….Ko….Koga…..please…..don't…" Koga heard a whisper, and turned to see Kagome's eyes half open and her hand reaching for him. He instantly dropped him to his knees and took hold of Kagome's hand and kneeled down to her. "…..don't hurt him…it's…okay…" She then laid her head back and closed her eyes. Koga lifted her up and looked over at Kirara and Sango, "Come with me, I need to get Kagome to a healer." Sango nodded and took a deep breath and they followed Koga.

Koga entered the cave "I NEED HEALERS NOW!" He barked and immediately three woman came to his aid, they followed him to his bedroom where he laid Kagome down. They tended to her wounds while he walked out to great her friend. "What happened?" he asked, calming down now that Kagome was taken care of.

"It's a long story." Sango said, as she said that Koga sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Well, about a week ago, we found a wolf demon near death and she told us to take her cub and bring her to a good wolf tribe. Of course we thought of you, but Kagome needed to go to her village first. So when she returned we could tell she had bonded with the cub and she said she wanted to stay here, in your den with Hope until she felt at home with you guys. Well, when she said that Inuyasha lost his mind and sent her to drop off Hope alone, I came with her and then we were attacked by the guard. I would've helped but I had Hope and I knew Kagome would want her safety first, and I couldn't fight with any of my weapons without putting everyone in danger on the cliff. That's about when you showed up." She said while holding Hope.

"Hope?" Koga asked.

"Kagome came up with it. It's from her village, it means hōpu"

"Leave it to Kagome to come up with a beautiful unique name like Hope." Koga smiled, his smile dropped instantly, however, when he saw the guard that attacked Kagome enter the cave. "That's Haruto. I'll have to have a talk with him later. But if I do it now, I'll kill him."

Sango looked over and nodded. Just then Ginta and Hakkaku came in with the boar Koga had killed earlier. "Hey Guys, foods here." They dropped the food and looked over at Koga and Kagome's friend talking. "Should we go interrupt?" Hakkaku asked Ginta.

"No, I think we wait until he comes to us…..I can smell Kagome's blood, there's a lot of it, smells like a pretty bad wound." Ginta answered.

"You two know that girl too?" Haruto asked

"Yeah, do you know what happened?" Hakkaku asked

"I found them trespassing with a stolen cub…..I attacked her and th… "

"YOU ATTACKED SISTER?!" Hakkaku yelled cutting him off

"Koga is going to kill you!" Ginta shouted

"I didn't realize she know our alpha…..it was an easy mistake…." He stammered

"That's not just some friend or allay, that's Kagome! Koga's mate!" Hakkaku stated.

"His mate?! But she is HUMAN!" He stated beginning to get enraged.

"It doesn't matter, she has helped us a lot and she is pack to Koga and most of the rest of us." Ginta retorted.

Haruto looked over at Koga then back at Ginta and Hakkaku, "Alright then." He said blankly and walked to the back to his den.

A healer came out of the room Koga placed Kagome, Sango watched her hoping to see some glimmer of hope in her eyes. She knelt over to Koga, "Kagome will be okay, but she shouldn't move for 24 hours. Her wounds could reopen if she moves." Koga nodded and looked at Sango, she nodded and added "May Kirara and I stay until Kagome is better?"

Koga nodded "Of course"


	4. Ch 4 - Healing With Hope

Chapter 4 – Healing with Hope

Sango went into Koga's room with Hope and Kirara and unpacked Hope's bed and blankets. She laid her in the bassinette and placed her next to Kagome. Then she sat by her friend and waited for her to wake up.

Koga walked by his room later, trying to give Kagome her space while still making sure she is okay. He saw her friend laying on the cold ground next to her and the weird human bed she had for the baby wolf. He looked down the hall and saw Ginta getting ready to leave to do his security rounds, Koga waved him down, Ginta came sprinting to him "Yes Koga?" He said saluting with a smile.

"Go get me a pelt for Kagome's friend." Koga said entering his den, Ginta was back in minutes with a long pelt. As Koga laid the pelt on Sango she awoke startled and alert "What? Who? Where?" She looked around and remembered where she was and what was going on.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, you just looked cold." Koga said, moving his gaze to Kagome "She hasn't woken up yet." It was more of a statement then a question but Sango answered none the less. "No, but she is sleeping soundly, that's a good sign."

"I can't believe the mutt abandoned her" he said, his blood begin to run hot thinking of Inuyasha.

"I know, he really doesn't deserve her. He called Hope a bastard and I think that's when Kagome snapped. Kagome really loves that little girl. Almost like a mother if I'm not mistaken." Sango said moving her gaze from Kagome to Hope.

"Why don't you go get some rest? There are beds in the woman's cave I've already told everyone to treat our guests like pack. You know that's how I see y'all anyway."

Sango considered staying next to Kagome, but she knew she would be in safe arms with Koga, "alright then, please come get me if she wakes up"

Koga nodded "Of course"

Hours past and Koga just watched Kagome in her sleep, Hope tossed and turned from time to time, but for the most part it was a peaceful night, until Hope woke up. Hope opened her eyes, still pitch black outside, and began to cry. Before Koga could even stand Kagome sat up and reached over and took Hope in her arms. Koga got nervous at first thinking she would reopen her wounds. Then he saw her taking care of Hope and it was as if she got a new glow about her. She rocked Hope back and forth telling her "shhhh it's okay, I'm here, I'm here, everything is okay" and slowly lull her to sleep singing her a soft lullaby.

"whoa" Koga whispered. When Hope was back to sleep Kagome put her back in the crib and laid back down and went back to sleep. Koga's heart struck a cord. He would not let her go back to that mutt and he would show here this is where she belongs.

The next morning Kagome woke up and saw Hope's bassinette next to her, she smiled an peeked over and saw Hope away and playing with a stuffed pig toy. Hope spotted Kagome and reached for her, Kagome picked her up and sat up with Hope in her lab.

"You make a really a good mom" Koga said

Kagome looked over, surprised she didn't notice him sitting there "Hey Koga," she said tiredly "I'm not her mom….." Kagome grimaced recalling the tragic story of Hope's mother.

"Your friend Sango told me, you are such a good person, taking the child like that I mean…." Koga said standing up. He walked over to her "Hope sees you as a mother figure. I can tell, the way she curl up to you and reaches for you…." Koga saw the glow in Kagome's face when he spoke, she wanted to be her mother "And you, waking up and tending to her soft cries without a second thought. If that doesn't say mother, I don't know what does…."

"I can't be her mother" Kagome said with a lump in her throat. "She is a demon, she needs someone here from the pack to take care of her." Kagome held Hope tighter at the thought of handing her over.

"Kagome, you ARE pack, and she is a half demon, she could use a human too…" Koga said touching Kagome's cheek and holding her face in her palm.

"No, she belongs here and I need to get back to Inuyasha as soon as she is settled in here." Kagome said as her eyes watered remembering their last conversation.

"I'm not going to force you to stay, but you are always welcome here." Koga said, releasing her face and helping her stand.

"I know Koga, thank you." Kagome said standing with Hope laying on her chest. They walked into the main den where Kagome spotted Sango sitting next to Ginta and Hakkaku, she came over and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Kagome! How's your neck?" Sango said concerned. "I thought you couldn't move for 24 hours?"

"Well, I'm still sore, but I think the wounds are all closed up. What's for breakfast?" Kagome said looking as pieces of meat over a fire.

"They had some boar left over, so I was cooking some for me and you. Has Hope eaten yet?" Sango questioned.

"No, she is still really tired, once she fully wakes up I will give her a bottle." Kagome said stoking Hope's hair.

Sango took the meat off the fire and placed the hot plate in front of Kagome and herself. "Dig in!" she giggled. Kagome's mouth began to water, and right at that moment Hope began to cry. Without missing a beat, Kagome stood up and looked at Sango with a smile. "I'm gonna go feed Hope, I'll be back in a minute." Kagome walked over to the den she had all of Hope's things in and set her down. She began to unpack her things and pulled out the baby water, formula and bottles. "I wonder if she can have food, she doesn't have teeth, but I don't know what baby demons eat…" She began making the bottle and sat down and pulled Hope in her lap. At that moment Koga came in with a plate of cooked meat.

"Kagome, you need to eat…." He said in a low voice, so not to disturb Hope.

"Hope needs to eat first." Kagome said holding Hope tightly feeding her.

"I can feed her so you can eat…..you need strength…" Koga said opening his arms as he sat next to her.

Kagome contemplated her options and her stomach rumbled once more. She handed Hope over to Koga gently and picked up the plate of food. "So Koga, what to baby infants eat? I have been giving her formula, but only because I don't know what else to do…."

Koga looked confused "A formula?"

Kagome laughed "It's something from my village, for humans who don't want to or can't breast feed. Its basically breast milk but made from other ingredients."

"Oh! Well, that should be okay…babies usually just breast feed for a few years….." Koga said holding the bottle for Hope.

"A few YEARS?!" Kagome said pausing from her meal hoping Koga was kidding.

"Well, demon babies. You know how demons live longer and look a lot younger?" He said to her, hoping to explain without confusion.

"Yeah?" Kagome said still confused and concerned.

"Well we develop slower, we grow at about half the rate as humans but we live three times as long. This little one is probably about 2 years old….She will get her teeth in soon, you just have to keep a look out for them." He said, not taking his eyes off of Hope.

"Oh, I see….I thought she was only a couple weeks old" Kagome said, suddenly wondering about the first two years of Hopes life.

"Oh no, she is at least two, maybe even two and a half…." He said looking at Hope from an angle with his head tilted trying to give Kagome a good guess.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How long are you and Kagome going to stay with us?" Ginta asked Sango hoping to hear 'forever'

"Well, I really need to get back to the others, but I think Kagome should stay until she is comfortable leaving Hope here." Sango answered looking over at Kirara "I will probably leave tomorrow morning. I will return for Kagome later…."

"Nonsense, Koga can take her back to you guys, he always finds y'all!" Hakkaku said gleefully.

"Finds us? I thought he always just ran into us, but that does explain a lot…." She said pondering over their encounters with Koga in the past.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Haruto, what's up with the humans Koga has brought to the den?" A female wolf asked.

"Apparently he is fawning over the human I tried to kill the other day. The one that stole the cub from a dying mother." Haruto said.

"What? How could he? A Human? And one who steals babies from their mothers?" the female looked around curious "That does not sound like Koga." The woman looked at Haruto with concerning eyes, she was a tall slender demon with slick black hair that curved her face with a slight amount of volume at top. She had on a female chest plate indicating she was a warrior, her arms were strong and her face cold. Her eyes were yellow and piercing, her features sharp and cold.

"Easy Akari, I really don't advise trying anything." He said remembering the beat down he got earlier, knowing there would be more to come.

"Nonsense, she could be a witch! If a witch casts a spell on our leader it is our duty to save him!" Akari said with strength and anger in her voice.

"I never considered she could be a witch before…." Haruto considered this notion. "How do you kill a witch?" He asked

"I've heard that when humans find a witch among them, they burn them. We could try that." She said as a cold smile graced her features.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koga handed Hope back to Kagome, "rest up, I will tell Sango you are awake and finished eating if you would like" he said smiling down to her.

"Yes, I'm feeling a little lonely." This struck Koga right in the heart strings.

"Kagome if you choose to stay here, you will never, NEVER, be lonely again. I can give you everything you need. I love you." He said. Koga was never one to hide his feelings, although he had been holding back on his advances since finding Kagome outside his den, he was not going to hold back anything when it came to his feelings.

Kagome just smiled as he left the den, she placed Hope on the floor with some toys she brought from home. Hope began to play and Sango entered smiling at the sight of Hope being so happy. "Looks like she likes it here."

"She likes it here, with her toys and me sitting next to her." Kagome said. "I don't want to leave her here alone….."

"Then don't" Sango smiled, before Kagome could reject Sango continued "I'm not saying marry Koga and live as a wolf princess or something, I'm just saying, if you want to stay here, you can. I have to go back to Miroku and the others tomorrow morning but I can come back each week until you are ready to leave." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's. "I love you, you are like my sister, I want you to be happy. Leaving Hope here, will not make you happy. Staying a little longer might."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. …but…what will you tell Inuyasha?"

"I'll tell him, he should've been the man you needed. Kagome, I'm sorry, I cannot support you and Inuyasha being together any longer. He is so cruel to you, you are too nice, and he is always breaking your heart by running off with Kikyo or saying things he know will cut you down." Sango gave her a hug. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Kagome knew she was telling the truth. She just didn't want to believe it. She knew that nothing would be the same, not after what he called Hope. She could never forgive him.


	5. Ch 5 - A Walk in the Woods

Chapter 5 – A Walk in the Woods

The morning came all too fast for Kagome, she knew she would be okay here with Koga, and she wanted to stay with Hope, she just wished that Sango could stay too. She understood that Sango needed to go back with Miroku and Shippo…and Inuyasha. Kagome walked out of the den slowly so to not awake Hope. She saw Sango petting Kirara and talking with Ginta and Hakkaku. "Are you about to leave?" Kagome said quietly.

Sango turned around surprised, she thought Kagome would be asleep for a few more hours. "Kagome…." She turned fully toward her and they exchanged looks for a few minutes before Kagome leaped into her friends arms crying. "Kagome….." Sango said once more brushing Kagome's hair with her hand. She backed away and held her hands looking in her eyes, "I'll be back, you and Hope will be okay, Koga wouldn't let anything happen to either of you."

"That's right sis! The whole pack will protect you both!" Hakkaku added.

Kagome looked around and back to the three of them "I know." She smiled and faced Sango "Tell Shippo I'll be back soon, and to be good. Tell the other's I'm okay and to not worry"

Sango nodded "What about Inuyasha?" Everyone's faces dropped except for Kagome's.

"Tell him, I'm over it." Everyone looked up in confusion at Kagome. "I don't want to be in a fight with him, but I cannot forgive him for the way he spoke to Hope. I have been thinking and I don't know why I've put up with him and the way he treats me. The way he spoke to Hope just opened my eyes. Tell him to go find Kikyo and do what he wants. I will still help find the jewel shards, but not until I know Hope is okay." She said firmly. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sango smiled in response.

Sango gave her one last hug and got on Kirara's back and took off. "Welcome to the pack Kagome!" Ginta said with glee, both he and Hakkaku had grins from ear to ear showing their full set of teeth. Kagome giggled and looked over at Koga's den, "Thanks guys, but this is only temporary…" She looked to the den again "I'm going to go check on Hope…." She said walking off.

Kagome entered Koga's den, Koga was on the floor sitting Indian style napping and Hope was fast asleep in her bassinette. She didn't want to wake Koga so she just sat on the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koga was awake, still keeping his eyes close to keep as much peace as he could, today he would talk with Haruto. He could hear Hope's breathing, she was still in a deep sleep. He also heard the conversation outside with Kagome and her friend. That made him smile. She didn't say anything about finally being with him, but at least she is done with the mutt. Just then he heard Kagome come in and sign, she walked to the bed and plopped down.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Koga said opening his eyes and facing her.

"I thought you were asleep? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Kagome said whispering to keep Hope asleep.

"No, I've been up for a while, what's wrong?" Koga asked, he could tell a lot was on her mind.

"I hate to do this, but I really want to go for a walk and just think some things out. Could you watch Hope? I trust you with her, but I don't know if I trust anyone else just yet." Kagome asked twisting her fingers in her hands.

"Of course, but take Ginta and Hakkaku with you for protection." He said, relaxing his shoulders against the wall again.

"I kind of just want to some alone time…." Kagome said, hoping to just go by herself to sort out this whole Inuyasha stuff in her mind.

"Please Kagome, it would make me feel better knowing you are protected, they will leave you alone. Just close enough to jump in if anything happens." Just as Kagome was about to decline he look in her eyes "Please Kagome, for me."

She nodded and said okay, they both stood and Koga looked at Kagome, "I will walk you to the den entrance, I can hear Hope from there, don't worry." Kagome nodded.

They went into the main den and Koga looked at Hakkaku and Ginta and signaled for them to approach him. "Listen morons, Kagome wants to go for a peaceful quiet walk alone. You two are to follow her and make sure she is safe. Do not talk to her, do not bother her. Just protect her. You hear me?" He said firmly.

They both nodded and the three of them took off, Hakkaku and Ginta being a few paces behind her. This isn't exactly peaceful or alone, but at least she was having some fresh air and was able to think.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Koga watched them walk until Kagome was out of view, then he turned he saw Haruto and Akari sitting next to each other, they should be mates, but they just haven't yet. For the life of him he didn't know why, they were always near each other and always got jealous if anyone made advances on the other. Never the less he walked over "Haruto, I need to speak with you" Koga said look at him and walking off.

Haruto nodded and followed him without saying a word. Koga was his alpha and although he was under the spell of a witch he was still to be respected and obeyed.

"Haruto, Kagome is one of our pack. You weren't around for the birds of paradise, but you have heard of them yes?" Koga said, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, the birds that terrorized our pack…"Haruto had heard of this great battle but nothing about a human or witch helping. Just that they used to be a problem and now they are not.

"Kagome helped us defeat them, we couldn't have done it without her. She put her life on the line to help us, and she barely knew us. She also, risked her life to save her friend. She is very loyal, and stands up for what she believes is right." Koga then looked into Haruto's eyes "I love her. I realize she is a human, and a priestess none the less, but she is kind, caring, and most of all she is proud and loyal. Regardless of what you think of her. I have chosen her to be my mate."

Haruto paused for a moment…a priestess? But how? "Koga, do you not believe Kagome is a witch?"

That was a mistake. Kogas eyes began to glow red again and he had to fight to keep his cool. "No." he said choking down the urge to yell. "She is pure, and innocent. Do not ever speak of her that way. If she were a witch, why would she risk her own life to save me and our pack countless times?" Koga took a deep breath looking at Haruto.

"I didn't realize….." Maybe he was wrong….but…..Akari! "I'm sorry Koga, it will not happen again."

"I should hope not, the next person to lay their hands on Kagome is going to die. Understood?" Koga said in a threatening voice. Haruto gulped and nodded. Koga knew he understood the danger of going near Kagome again. "Alright, go back to the den, I told Kagome I would watch Hope and she is beginning to stir." He turned and went into his den.

Haruto sprinted back and saw Akari was gone 'no' he thought. He immediately ran out of the den and followed the scent of Akari knowing she was following Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome stopped at a river and sat down. Hakkaku and Ginta sat down a few feet behind her, exchanging looks from time to time but always watching Kagome. Kagome began to hum a tune as she watched the river flow.

Ginta and Hakkaku smiled at each other. Kagome began to think about everything. 'I don't know if I can be with Inuyasha anymore, I will miss the others but I don't think I can travel with him anymore. I could stay with Koga, he would love that' that thought made her giggle 'I don't want to intrude on everyone else though, but I could be with Hope forever, maybe Koga was right, maybe I could be her mother. Especially if I stay with the pack so she is with other wolves….' Kagome looked over at Hakkaku and Ginta who have been quiet the whole time. "Guys can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kagome, anything!" Hakkaku said when Ginta nudged him in the side

"Hakkaku! Koga told us not to talk to her and let her have her time alone!"

"She is asking us a question! He doesn't want us to ignore her!" He snapped back.

"Guys it's okay," Kagome giggled, "I was just wondering, how do you think the pack would react if I maybe wanted to stay…..permanently?"

At this both their eyes lit up "Koga would be so happy!" Hakkaku shouted!

"And the rest of the pack loves you! Everyone would be happy!" Ginta said.

Kagome smiled

"Not everyone loves you." Everyone turned to the voice coming from the bushes, Ginta and Hakkaku rose to defend Kagome. Akari stepped out of the bushes. Ginta and Hakkaku slightly lowered their defenses,

"Akari? What are you doing here?" Ginta asked, still on guard.

"I'm here to help our alpha!" She said glaring at Kagome.

"Koga? Did he send you?" Hakkaku asked.

"In a way, yes" she sprinted between them and grabbed hold of Kagome's hair "Now you die witch!"

Hakkaku and Ginta jumped and grabbed Akari, squeezing her arms forcing her to release Kagome. "What are you doing Akari?! Koga will kill you!"

"Don't you see, she has Koga under a spell! She is a witch!" She shouted struggling to break free.

"What? I'm not a witch! I'm a priestess, but I would never hurt Koga!" Kagome said looking around realizing she had nothing to defend herself with. Just them Haruto came out of the bushes

"Akari stop!" He yelled. "She is not a witch, Koga really is in love with her!"

Akari began to struggle more "You witch! You put a spell on Haruto!" she began to get enraged at this thought and threw both Hakkaku and Ginta to the ground. She grabbed Kagome and jumped into the river, holding her head under the water, Kagome began to grab Akari's arms and kicking her legs struggling to raise her head above the rushing water. Ginta and Hakkaku jumped into action, Ginta grabbed Kagome trying to get her above the water while Hakkaku pulled Akari trying to pry her off of Kagome. Haruto grabbed Akari and pulled her off. Ginta and Hakkaku pulled Kagome to the other side of the river, she was shaking from the cold and the fear of nearly drowning.

Haruto pulled Akari to her feet and looked at her "I am under no spell. Koga explained everything. She is good. She saved his life. Koga is a good leader. After talking with him, I believe him. Kagome is good."

She slowed down her panting and looked up at him "If she hurts anyone,"

"Koga won't let harm come to this pack. Trust him." He said.

Haruto looked over at Kagome "I am so sorry Kagome, please, Koga will kill anyone who attempts to hurt you, please do not tell him of Akari's actions. I love her."

Akari froze looking at Haruto, this is the first time he had declared his love for her. "Har…..Haruto…"

Kagome looked at the two and smiled. "I understand" She nodded.

Haruto took Akari in his arms, "Let's go back to the den, everything is okay." And they left, arms wrapped around each other.

"Are you really not going to tell Koga?" Ginta asked confused.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Besides, she was just trying to protect her pack." Kagome rang out her hair. "Can you smell her on me?"

Hakkaku and Ginta sniffed, "No, the river took it off, but how will you explain you being all wet?"

"Just tell him, I went into the river for a cool down." Kagome smiled. This pack really did stick together to protect one another. Hope would be safe here, and so would she. "I will tell Koga today that I have decided to stay."

"Yay! Oh Kagome, you will make such a wonderful alpha female!" Hakkaku said with glee.

"Whoa, I will stay but I don't want to mate with Koga, I don't know my feelings about him. I want Hope to stay and I have decided to adopt Hope. So I must stay with my daughter." She clarified

"Well, it's a start" Ginta grinned.


	6. Ch 6 - One of Us

A/N Thank you for reading my story, I'm sorry if it's not up to par as some of the other stories here, I am doing my best. Please review and tell me what you think! I forgot to do this earlier, but I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, etc. etc. This is just made up using characters and such from the show and books of Inuyasha. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 – One of Us

Hakkaku and Ginta came walking up to the den, Kagome leading the way. She looked around and saw Koga holding Hope and playing with her, she felt her heart warm, as if this was a sign from God that she was making the right decision. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at their leader and smiled knowing he was about to receive the best news of his life. Kagome approached him and sat down.

"Are you two having fun?" she giggled

"You have no idea! This little girl is so precious!" He said looking at Kagome

"Can we go to your den and talk?" Kagome said

"Sure" Koga wasn't sure how to take this, he hoped it was good news, but he figured she decided to leave early.

They walked into his den and he handed Hope to Kagome as they sat on his bed of pelts. "What's up? He asked.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot lately about Hope and the gang, and what I feel and what I want…." Oh great she started rambling, how can she say this without sounding desperate, and without leading him to think there is more….. "Well I decided, I love Hope, like a mother, and I want to adopt her."

"Oh, I see," Koga's heart dropped to his stomach, she is leaving, and taking Hope with her. "Well, I already told you, you're an amazing mother!" He tried to hide behind a fake smile.

"Yes, well, I think it is important that she stay with the wolf tribe, be around her own kind. Would it be okay if both I and Hope stay here?" She asked looking up at him with wondering eyes.

Kogas heart soared, could this be real? Was he dreaming? No, Kagome just asked to stay here with him! "Of course Kagome! You are going to be a wonderful mom and an even better alpha female! We will go announce it now!" He said rising to his feet.

"Wait Koga….." Kagome stopped him by grabbing his hand. "I'm not…..we're not….." her tongue was caught, she didn't want to hurt him…

Koga's heart dropped again "Oh, right, I'm sorry. I just thought…." He trailed off.

"I don't know what will happen in the future….but as of right now, I just want to try to fit in with the pack…." Kagome said giving Koga a glimmer of hope for the future.

"Right. Well, you already are loved by everyone here!" Koga said reassuring her and smiling at Hope, "And everyone is falling in love with her too"

Kagome looked at Hope, then at Kogas room. Baby toys, a crib, blankets everywhere. She realized she took over his entire space. It wasn't fair to him. She looked over at where he had been sleeping the past few days. On the hard ground. "Koga, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I took over your room…"

Koga looked around, he didn't even really notice because he didn't mind. "It's fine, I like it." He looked at her and noticed she was uncomfortable intruding in his space, she was so thoughtful and considerate. It really didn't bother him but he knew she would be more comfortable in a room of her own. "But, how about I have some of the men build you and Hope your own cave, next to mine of course." Kagome looked up at him and he knew that's what she wanted.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother anyone" She said hoping not to over step her bounds.

"Of course, we always make a new cave when new people join the pack!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hakkaku and Ginta were waiting in the main den for Koga and Kagome to come out of their cave. They told everyone to wait for them and that they suspected an announcement would be made. Shortly after their conversation, Koga and Kagome came out of the room, Koga stood up on a large rock "ATTENTION" he said, as everyone turned to him. "I have an announcement, I would like you all to join me in welcoming our newest pack members, Kagome and Hope." He reached his hand down to help Kagome onto the rock. She stood up next to him. "Kagome is one of us, she has always been considered pack but now she is staying with us. She is your sister, protect her like you would others." Everyone clapped and cheered.

Someone then shouted "Will there be a mating soon? Is she to become our alpha female?"

Koga swallowed hard, "As of now, Kagome is a member of the pack and is choosing not to take a mate at this time." The cheers slowed down but people still approached Kagome saying welcome and giving her hugs and smiling at little Hope.

They climbed off the rock and then Haruto approached Koga. "I have another announcement for you Koga." He said looking at Akari behind him. "We have decided to mate. Akari and I mated earlier today. We are one."

Koga smiled and said "It is about time!" He hopped back on the rock "ATTENTION, one more announcement. Haruto and Akari have mated today!" The den went wild again and people started congratulating both on their mating.

Koga walked over to a group of men, I would like an additional den built for Kagome and Hope. I want it next to my room. The men nodded and picked up a bundle of tools and proceeded that way and began work. Koga walked over to Kagome "They are starting your room, you will stay in mine until it is finished, is that okay?" Kagome smiled and gave him a hug. His heart skipped a beat. He held her tight and inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair tickling his nose.

She looked up at him and said "Thank you for making us feel at home."


	7. Ch 7 - Inuyasha's Regret

Chapter 7 – Inuyasha's Regret

"Sango!" Miroku yelled at he saw Kirara flying toward them. Inuyasha's ears perked and he sniffed the air. Kagome wasn't with her.

Sango landed to the ground with Kirara. Shippo looked up "Sango!" He leaped in her arms and looked around. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

Sango walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha. "Kagome is going to stay at the den until Hope is comfortable. I will go get her in a week. But if she wants to stay longer, we will let her."

Inuyasha glared at Sango "So we just let her go on vaca…" Sango cut him off

"Don't." She glared at him. "She gave me a message for you. She said that she is done with you. She said that she no longer wants to pursue anything with you. She will help us with the jewel shard once she knows Hope is okay, but she said and I quote, 'Go find Kikyo and do what you want' She is pissed Inuyasha, she really doesn't want anything else to do with you."

Inuyasha starred at her in shock "Whatever" He stood up and stormed off into the forest.

"Do you think she will stay at the den permanently?" Miroku asked

"I don't know, but I will support her if she does." She said. Miroku and Shippo nodded. They both would miss her, but they now her place is with Hope, and away from the pain Inuyasha brings her.

"I can't believe she stayed." Inuyasha said to himself walking along the path to the tree where they first met. "Maybe I….no, if she wants to go be with him fine!"

"What's the matter? Has your love left you for another?" Said a voice coming from behind the shadows.

"Who's there?" He said as he sniffed the air, a demon, but not one he recognized. "Show yourself."

A female demon came from out of the shadows, her top looked almost like a skeleton, no meat on her bones, just skin wrapped around bones, her bottom was like a spider, eight legs, and shaped round and wide. "Where is the child you stole?"

Inuyasha was confused then remembered the demon they killed saying he was looking for the child of the mother he killed. "What's it to you?"

She examined him "Ah the woman who left you, has the baby."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "Stay away from Kagome!"

"So Kagome is her name…." She grinned and began to morph, Inuyasha backed up and looked at her with shock, she finished morphing and became wolf demon, "Which den did she go to?"

"Damn you, I'm not telling you anything!" Inuyasha barked.

"That's fine." She lifted her hand and a web came spitting out of hit slamming Inuyasha to a tree, it began to harden as Inuyasha struggled to get out, "That should hold you for a while." She threw another web over his mouth and walked of in her new wolf demon form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Sango was petting Kirara she noticed her feline friend get nervous and looked over her shoulder, a woman, who appeared to be a wolf demon in distress walking toward them.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" She called out "Anyone, please?"

Miroku and Sango stood "What's the matter ma'am?" He asked

"My sister and niece, she was badly injured and I can't find her! Have you seen a wolf demon about this tall, with brown hair and green eyes, with an infant with black hair and green eyes?" She said, flushed and panicked.

"Yes, we did," Sango started looking at Miroku not knowing how to tell her that her sister had died weeks ago.

"Ma'am we found your sister near death, she told us to take the child to a good wolf tribe, your sister passed but your niece is okay." Miroku finished.

"Oh where is she?" She pleaded

"We took her to Koga's den, it's in the mountains in that direction" Sango pointed out.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" she said and she took off in that direction.

Hours later finally Inuyasha came out of the forest flustered and angry "Did a wolf demon come through here?!" He yelled

Sango and Miroku looked up, "yes, she asked about the woman and child we found." Miroku said in confusion.

"Did you tell her where Kagome was?!" he demanded.

"Yes, but Inuyasha she just wanted her niece…."Sango said also confused by Inuyasha's tone.

"That wasn't a wolf demon, remember the demon we killed that was after Hope? Apparently there are more after her." He said coldly

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped up "What do you mean?" Shippo asked shaking

"I mean, that demon was out for blood and you just sent her in the direction Kagome is!" He snapped.

"Kirara!" Sango called, Kirara went to her full size as Miroku, Shippo and Sango hopped on her and Inuyasha lead the way following this demons scent, hoping to get to her before she reaches the den.

'Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you' Inuyasha thought.


	8. Ch 8 - Home is Where the Love Is

Chapter 8 – Home is Where the Love is.

Koga was covering Kagome's eyes "Ready?" he let go of her eyes, although they were still shut tight. "and…Open" Kagome opened her eyes and her breath was taken away. The room was huge, they had a human bed in the room and Hope's bassinette was right there next to it. The walls were decorated with carvings of flowers and butterflies. They put shelves near the top of the room and had candles burning to make the room light up, and a window carved on the side, covered by a pelt of fur to keep fresh air in the cave. "Koga…It's beautiful" She sighed, it really took her breath away, and Koga beamed with pride. Only the best for you Kagome. He turned and everyone began to exit the room knowing he wanted some alone time with Kagome.

Kagome walked over and set Hope on the ground and opened a play pen she brought from home and placed her in it.

"Kagome," Koga said, sitting on her bed, "You know my feelings for you, I have not hidden them from you, and I want to know where you stand with me." This took everything Koga had in him, he knew she would most likely reject him again. Which was fine, he would be rejected by her a million times before he gave up.

Kagome sat next to him and sighed "I don't know. You are everything I should want, and now that I am no longer longing the affection of Inuyasha, I think I do have feelings for you that I buried down before." Just then Hope yawned and curled in the play pen. Kagome looked at Koga with a finger over her mouth and motioned for them to leave. They went into his den and continued talking.

The night got late and they talked and talked, Kagome opened up more than she ever had, with anyone, as did Koga. Kagome told him of her home, 500 years in the future, and he told her of his parents who passed when he was young. She started to realize that she was falling in love with Koga. Koga knew he loved Kagome, but for the first time, he started to feel as though she felt the same. After they told each other everything about the other there was a long silence, then Koga leaned into Kagome and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Kagome leaned in making the kiss last.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning came and Ginta and Hakkaku were just coming in from their night shifts. "I'm going to check on Koga and Kagome before I go to bed" Ginta said waving to Hakkaku.

Ginta walked to Kagome's room and noticed she wasn't there. He saw Hope sleeping in her playpen and looked around the hall for Kagome, then he peeked into Koga's den. His face flushed red when he laid his eyes on the scene. Kagome's clothes where on the floor and they were under Koga's pelt, Kagome sleeping on his chest, her bare shoulders revealing she was most likely nude under the covers. Ginta backed out of the door way slowly and dashed to Hakkaku.

"Wake up, wake up!" He said in his hear shaking him

"What? Is something wrong with Koga or Kagome?" Hakkaku said rubbing his eyes

"Come with me!" He said dragging him the scene he just saw. They both grinned and sneaked away from the room before Koga woke up.

"Way to go Koga!" Ginta whispered as they sat by the fire

"How can we sleep now?!" Hakkaku said excitedly "When they wake up, I'm sure Koga will announce that they have mated and Kagome is our alpha female!"

"What did y'all say?" Asked Akari who just walked up to the fire.

Ginta and Hakkaku told her and Haruto the whole story and soon the whole cave knew and they all sat anxiously awaiting Koga and Kagome to wake up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome woke up and felt the strong hard chest she laid on she looked up and saw Koga smiling at her "Hello mate." He said slyly. Her face turned red as she exchanged the smile.

"I can't believe we did that." She said touching the place on her neck he bit her, binding them together as mates in the demon world.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. He knew it did not hurt when demons mated, the male bit the female to mark his territory, it was just the way of demon life. He wasn't sure if it would hurt a human, although last night she asked him to bite her.

"No, it stung as first but only for a second." She said tangling her fingers with his. "How are you going to tell the pack?" She asked.

Koga laughed slightly and rolled his eyes, "They already know….you can thank Ginta and Hakkaku for that"

Kagome looked at him surprised "How could they already know?!"

"They came in while you were sleeping, you were fully covered and I didn't want to wake you so I acted like I was still asleep, they've been telling everyone in there. They've been waiting for about an hour now for us to get up" He laughed.

Kagome's face went fully red at this point. "So princess, should we go introduce you as alpha female to your pack?" He said to her.

She blushed and nodded. They dressed and as soon as they stepped outside the entire crowed of demons shouted, hooted, and hollered. Koga walked over to the rock with Kagome, "Okay!" He said, everyone quieted, and in the hushed silence Kagome heard Hope crying, immediately she ran to her room and saw Hope Standing in the crib holding the sides.

"Koga!" Kagome screamed, and Koga ran to her side, "Koga, she is standing! She's never pulled herself up before!" Koga held Kagome and smiled at Hope. Hope then raised her arms up and plopped on her bottom and was reaching up to be held. Kagome stepped forward and Koga held her hand "May I?" Kagome nodded and Koga picked up Hope and the three of them walked back to the rock in silence, smiling.

"This is your alpha female, Kagome and your princess Hope. We have mated and Hope is our daughter." Koga announced and everyone clapped and cheered. Kagome kissed Koga which made everyone start to hoot. Hope squeezed Koga and smiled at Kagome.

"We are home Hope, I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy" Kagome said to Hope in a sweet voice and Hope looked at them and giggled with happiness.

Just then Koga heard someone approaching fast, "Ginta! Hakkaku! Secure!" Koga threw his arm across Kagome and handed Hope to her. "Kagome, a demon is coming, I don't know who, take Hope to the back cave." He said pointing down the hall.

Koga had told her about it last night, it was a safe room the women and children went to when they got attacked. It was built during the birds of paradise phase. Kagome looked, "Women and children, follow me!" She said running to the back room. She got there and made sure that everyone was present and safe. She looked around and found Akari "Akari, will you watch Hope?"

Akari looked up at her "No, let me go with you, I have training!"

"Exactly, if anything happens, I need you here to protect them." She said firmly.

Akari nodded and took Hope in her arms "You can count on my Alpha"

Kagome nodded and ran out, she was able to sneak to her room and grab her bow and arrows. She took stand next to Koga.

"What are you doing? Where is hope?" He asked

"Hope is safe, my duty is here with you. Defending our pack." She stated.

Koga knew there was no point in arguing, Kagome was stubborn and a born fighter. "Stay close, I'll protect you" He said.

Then a guest of wind came and the spider demon appeared. "WHERE IS THE CHILD?" she screeched.

Kagome's stomach turned recalling Sango and Inuyasha telling her of a demon that killed Hope's mother and was after Hope herself.

The battle then ensued without another word being spoken. Kagome got a shot in the spiders back while she was distracted with some of the demon warriors. She turned to face Kagome and froze. She took in a big whiff of air. "You have her scent all over you!" She darted for Kagome and Koga gave her a kick across the neck.

"Don't even think about it!" Koga yelled,

"Where is the shape shifter?! Give me the shape shifter child!" She screamed going for Kagome once more. Kagome raised her bow and released her arrow splitting the demons head open. The demon finally fell.

"Get this corpse out of here!" Koga said as the demons began to drag the demon out. "What was that about?" He asked to himself.

"I think I know," Kagome said "When I was at home, Inuyasha came and told me that there was a demon looking for Hope but he said they killed it…."

"Well, that demon didn't look dead." He said turning to Kagome who was shaking. He walked up and held her "But she's dead now, you did really good Kagome." Kagome continued to shake. "Here Kagome, come sit down." He walked her over and had her sit on a rock in the corner. "Everything is okay, Hope and you are both safe. So is the pack." Kagome nodded still shaking.

"What happened?" Inuyasha said entering the cave. Kagome's stomach flipped, she hadn't seen Inuyasha since their fight. Now she was mated to Koga. This would not end well.


	9. Ch 9 - The New Group

Chapter 9 – The New Group

Inuyasha spotted Kagome across the room and walked over toward her "Kagome," he lifted her arm and inspected her for injury "Are you okay?" He spotted old scratches on her neck and touched them lightly. "What happened here?"

Kagome touched her neck and covered the mark before Inuyasha noticed it. "It's a long story, it's okay, I'm not hurt." Kagome looked down she didn't know how to tell him.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled and jumped into her lap. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and laughed

"Hi Shippo!" She said smiling.

"Kagome! We were worried about you!" Sango said with Miroku following her.

"I'm okay everyone!" Kagome said looking over at them. When Kagome turned her head Inuyasha had a clear view of the mark Koga left on Kagome. He knew exactly what it was. They had mated.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Inuya….." Kagome started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I wasn't talking to you. You want to stay her with a bunch of wolves. Fine. Bye." He said leaving the den. Kagome touched her mark knowing he knew.

"What was that about? I was sure he'd beg you to come with us." Said Miroku looking at Kagome.

"Guys, I'm not coming back…." Kagome said sorrowfully. Shippo began to cry in her arms, "Me and Koga mated last night. We are going to raise Hope here with the other wolves."

Sango smiled, although this was bitter sweet. She was so happy her friend found happiness, but this means their travels together were over.

"Koga and I are still going to look for the shards and bring Hope with us. I know I can't ask you to leave Inuyasha but, you're welcome to join us if you want." She said

"I would love to join you!" Sango said sitting next to her.

"If Sango is staying, so am I" Miroku added sitting next to Sango.

"No way am I staying with Inuyasha, I'm with you Kagome!" Shippo added.

Inuyasha was standing outside the cave waiting for everyone to join him. After hearing them pledging their allegiance to Kagome and Koga, he left. He would regret letting go of Kagome for the rest of his life.

Koga came into the main den after getting the woman and children. He came over to Kagome and her friends "Did you tell them?" he asked sitting down with Hope.

"Yes, and they want to join us on our journey for the jewel shards." Kagome said

Koga had a confused look on his face "Um, what do you mean?" he asked. "I don't want you to come with us, and especially not Hope."

Kagome looked up at him, "It's my job to collect the shards, I broke the jewel. I can't just give up on it. And I'm not leaving Hope anywhere without me. I protect Shippo and I trust them to help us."

Koga still looked skeptical. "Kagome, if either of you get hurt…."

"I can hold my own." Kagome said. He knew once again, there was no point in arguing.

"Fine, me, you, Ginta, Hakkaku, Hope, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. But I am still the leader." He said crossing his arms

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled "Of course you are….."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They stayed at the den for a few nights and then they were ready to go. They left and told their pack they'd be back soon. They took off on a trail with Koga leading the way. They traveled for a few days, stopping to eat and sleep. Koga didn't mind moving at a slower pace because it was for the benefit of his family. He watched Hope start to hit her mile stones and knew she was probably almost 3 now.

They were stopped at a pond and everyone was resting up. Kagome was in the water with Sango and Hope holding her in the water. Koga was watch from under a tree, listening to their conversation about how much Hope has grown since they first found her. That's when it happened.

"Mama!" Hope said holding Kagome's arms. Kagome froze and her eyes widened, "mama!" She said is again!

"That's right baby!" Kagome lifted her over her head and Hope giggled saying 'mama' over and over. Kagome got over the water walking to Koga.

"I heard!" Koga said standing up "Hope! Who's that?" he asked pointing at Kagome

"Mama!" She shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Weeks passed and Hope started walking and talking, they had been traveling for about six weeks and they were actually having fun looking for the shards now.


	10. Ch 10 - Sick

A/N I know the last chapter went by fast. Basically I just wanted to get this part of the story rolling. I wanted the gang back because I missed them and I wanted Inuyasha gone. So there ya go.

Chapter 10 – Sick

It was late at night, everyone was asleep except Hakkaku and Ginta who were instructed to keep watch. Kagome stirred in her sleep and got up and walked over to the side and started throwing up. Koga got up instantly and walked over to her. "Are you okay Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up and took a deep breath, "I think the fish I ate earlier wasn't fully cooked…..or maybe it was the rice….." She started to throw up again.

Koga stayed up with her and helped her back to bed when she was ready. He stayed up watching her.

As the sun rose everyone started to get up.

"Shhh, everyone be quiet, Kagome got really sick in the night. Koga has been up with her since late last night." Hakkaku said to everyone as they got up.

"Oh no, what's the matter with her?" Sango asked.

"She said it might be the food y'all ate last night." Ginta said.

"I feel okay….." Miroku said

"Me too" Shippo added.

Sango looked over at the couple "Poor Kagome. I wonder if she wants to go home."

Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged looks "Maybe, you mean the den or to her time?"

"To her time. She usually would go there if she got really sick, they have medicine that heals humans fast." Sango said.

"Then she'll go." Said Koga without taking his eyes off her. "Start packing, Sango take us to the well."

Sango nodded and everyone started packing up camp. Koga picked up Kagome and carried her the whole way.

They reached the well in a fairly good amount of time, they got there by sundown and Sango said she'd watch Hope while Koga takes her to the well. The whole gang stayed at the village watching Hope with Sango.

As Koga reached the well, he looked down. "Kagome I don't want to drop you down there. What if no one helps you…."

Kagome smiled "It's okay, I'll be fine." Just then the well began to glow slightly and so did her mark.

"I wonder…." Koga got on the edge of the well and hopped down into it with Kagome. He hit the floor and looked up to see a roof. Then he looked at Kagome "I think we're here" Kagome looked up confused. "I think our mark somehow made it to where I can go through with you."

Kagome smiled and he jumped out of the well and looked around "So this is your house…"

Kagome giggled "No, this is our shrine, you can put me down, I want to walk." Koga set her on her feet and she led him to her house. She walked in and saw Sota on the couch.

"Kagome!" He ran up and hugged her "Who's that? Where is Inuyasha?"

"You must be her brother Sota." He said.

"Sota, go get mom and grandpa." Kagome said and Sota ran off. Kagome sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her and Koga sat there. Soon her mom and grandpa came in the room behind Sota who was anxious to learn about this new demon.

Kagome introduced Koga and explained that they were mates and they are going to raise Hope.

"I wish you would have brought her, if you are adopting her, then I am her grandmother!"

Kagome smiled and started to feel sick again.

"Kagome are you okay? You look like your about to barf child" Grandpa said.

"She has been sick since last night." Koga said.

"I'm alright, I just need some nausea medicine." Kagome said.

"Oh dear, I think we are out…" Kagome's mother said

"It's okay, I'll go to the pharmacy and pick some up." Kagome said.

"I will go with you" Koga said standing up.

"No, stay here with Sota and the others. It'll be a lot to take you out, I will just go pick up some medicine and be back soon" Kagome said standing up.

"I'll go for you Kagome" Her mother said.

"No, it's okay, I think I want some Ice cream and chips" Kagome said

"Alright then, here is some money." Her mother said handing her the credit card.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome was going up and down the aisles, she had the nausea medicine and was now just looking for snacks, she was craving something sweet and salty. She spotted some chocolate covered pretzels and grabbed them and looked down the next aisle and saw it was the 'family planning' aisle. She walked over to the pregnancy tests and started to think, one, two, three, four,…..five….oh God. She dropped everything in her hands and grabbed the test. 'Test will show two weeks after you missed period!' She couldn't be….could she…..it's possible…. She grabbed the test and picked up the items off the floor and checked out.

When she got home she went right up stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Koga knocked concerned for his mate "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just had to use the bathroom" She shouted and read the directions and took the test out of the packet.

After three minutes Kagome stood there starring at the test, the plus sign starring her in the face. She was 17. How could she be pregnant? Although she was also a female alpha of an entire wolf demon tribe looking for shards of a mystic jewel 500 years in the past.

She opened the door and looked at Koga holding the test.

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"Koga, come here." She said leading him into her room.

"Koga, I love you. I am so lucky to have you as a mate." Kagome said holding his hand.

"I love you too Kagome, I have waited so long to hear you say you love me too." Koga said squeezing her hand.

"Well, there is about to be more to love." Kagome said placing a hand on her stomach. At first Koga was confused then it clicked.

"Really? Are you sure? How do you know?" He asked as his tail began to wag with happiness.

"You're really excited?" Kagome asked relieved

"Of course, but how do you know?" He asked again. Then Kagome told him how pregnancy tests work and that hers came back positive.

"Ready to tell my mom?" Kagome asked and instantly Kogas face fell. Kagome giggled standing up.

They went down stairs where they found the family sitting together in the living room.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota. We have an announcement." Kagome said as they all turned their attention to her. "We just found out, we are expecting."

At first they all just starred at her then Kagome's mom stood up and hugged her "That's wonderful dear. Will you be home more often now?"

"I really haven't thought much about it…." Kagome said "We literally just found out a few minutes ago."

"Well, it's safer here then it is there with all the demons chasing you!" Grandpa stated.

"I will probably go back and forth. I want to be with my friends as well as you both." Kagome said.

"Kagome, it's much more sanitary here, but I will let you decide." Her mother said hoping Kagome will choose to stay.

"I think I want to go tell our friends. We will discuss it, but I promise I will come home more often." Kagome said hugging her mom.


	11. Ch 11 - Announcement

Chapter 11 – Announcement

Kagome and Koga came back to the village together that night holding hands. Sango looked confused as did everyone else. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Hakkaku was playing with Hope when she spotted them, "Mommy! Daddy!" She said running to them.

"Hi baby!" Kagome said picking her up. "I'm okay, we figured out what it was…." She looked at Koga as everyone starred in anticipation.

"We are having a baby!" Koga said with a huge smile on his face

"REALLY?!" Hakkaku and Ginta said in unison

"Congratulations guys!" Miroku said.

Sango was choking on her tears, she just walked up and hugged Kagome. "You've come so far in these months, I am so happy for you."

They all sat down "But now the question is, what now?" Kagome said, "Should we continue looking for the shards?"

"Absolutely not!" Sango said "You need to rest."

"That and think about who else is collecting the shards…." Miroku added as everyone looked at him their minds grew grim. "Naraku is known for playing dirty, if he finds out you are pregnant. He will use it against us and I don't want to think about what he will try."

"But I don't want us to just stop for nine months, every time we stop, he gets closer to completing the jewel." Kagome said.

"I have an idea" said Shippo

"But what else can we do? I don't want you to be in danger Kagome, especially now that your expecting" Koga added

"I Know!" Shippo repeated.

"Well, we have to figure something out, Kagome has a point" Ginta said

"So does everyone else, we need to keep her safe" Hakkaku argued

"HEY" Shippo shouted, finally everyone looked over to him "I have an idea!" he cleared his through and continued "Kagome, you have 3 shards now, and Koga you have two in your leg. Which means Naraku cannot complete the shard without attacking you two and taking your shards. Well, where is the one place Naraku can never get to? You two stay on Kagome's side of the well, and we will look for the shards."

"But how will we be able to look for them without Kagome's ability to sense the shards and Koga to help us fight?"

"I'll help"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha standing there. "What are you doing here mutt face?" Koga said standing in defense.

"I've been following y'all, making sure you all are okay." He said blankly. Kagome could see the pain in his eyes, she no longer loved him, but she still didn't like to see any of her friends in pain.

"Well, there it is, Me, Sango, Shippo, Hakkaku, and Ginta will continue hunting the shards and Koga, Kagome and Hope will go to her side of the well until the baby is born." Miroku stated.

"Inuyasha, are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure. I will always regret the choices I made, but I still consider you all my friends, and I want to help you all." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's eyes.

'Pregnant. She is pregnant with the wolf's cub. Why did I have to be so hard headed, why couldn't I just tell her how I felt a long time ago?' these thought kept replaying in Inuyasha's mind.

"Well, what do you think Koga?" Kagome asked looking to him for the final decision.

"Sounds like a plan." He said looking at everyone. "Thank you Inuyasha" Koga held his hand out and Inuyasha just looked at it and Koga slowly put it back down.

Kagome looked at Hope "You want to go see your grandma?" she said smiling at her

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "thank you, really." Kagome stood with Koga and the three of them hugged everyone. Koga gave Hakkaku and Ginta orders to tell everyone at the den about the expecting child and that Kagome is somewhere safe but to not tell anyone where. Finally the whole group walked the three of them to the well and Kagome turned to Inuyasha and gave him a small hug, "Take care of everyone" See said looking up at him.

"Yeah," was all he said. He counted the breaths until Kagome dropped the hug and he watched her go into the well with Koga and their child. He turned to everyone who was staring at him "What are y'all looking at? Let's go back to the village, we will continue looking in the morning." Inuyasha said. Ginta and Hakkaku left to go to the den, they decided it be best to stay there until Koga returned. As for the rest of the gang they kept their search for the jewel shards alive, although tough without Kagome, not impossible.


	12. Ch 12 - Moving In

Chapter 12 – Moving In

Kagome and Koga entered the house and Kagome's mother was the first to great them "Back so soon! Welcome back!" She said as she hugged them both. She saw Hope and opened her hands to take her, Hope gladly slid into her arms and Kagome smiled.

"Hope, can you say 'Grandma'?" Kagome asked

"Granmum!" Hope said with a huge smile. Kagome's mother smiled squeezed her tight.

"I have the room all set up for you two" her mother said, Kagome smiled and went upstairs with Koga, and the rest behind them.

The room was just a little different. The bed was replaced with a queen sized bed, and a T.V. was where her desk once sat. Only there was nowhere for Hope. She is too big for her bassinette, and Kagome feared there was no room for her. Kagome's mother saw the look on her face and smiled, "come with me" she said as she turned down the hall. She walked up to Sota's room and opened the door, there was a small pink bed in there across from his. "I figured the kids could share a room for now."

"Thank you mom!" Kagome said hugging her mother.

"Grandpa is working on making a guest house and we figured you and your family could stay there when you visit, it'll be ready in a few weeks, we hired some men to come help him put it up as soon as possible. How long will you be here?" Her mother said

"Mom, you didn't have to do that…..but it's kind of perfect. We talked it over and decided to stay with you throughout the pregnancy." She said smiling.

Her mother felt her heart fill with warmth. "Oh Kagome, really?" She said smiling at her daughter.

Koga smiled and said "I can help them build the guest house, I don't want us to be in your way."

"Oh nonsense, I love that y'all are staying here!" She said with a bright smile. Hope wiggled in Kagome's arms until she put her down. Hope ran into the room and looked at the pink toddler bed, it was open for her to crawl into but had white bars to go up while she slept.

"That is where you will sleep, and I'll be over there" said Sota pointing at his bed. "I'm your uncle Sota! We can play with each other until bed time!" He said grinning at her. She looked around and saw a toy box and opened it, she saw a lot of toys for girls and boys and pulled out a Barbie doll.

"Oh I got that the other day at a garage sell, I figured I would get some girl toys for Hope to play with." Her mother said.

Hope walked over and sat down in the corner of the room where the doll house was and began to play. "Sota, will you watch Hope while we go down stairs with mom?" Kagome asked. He nodded and pulled out some trucks and played on the floor next to her.

Kagome went down stairs and they walked out and Kagome saw where she was going to build the guest house. It was right to the side, just close enough for help but still their own special place.

A/N Sorry this chapter is really short, I know the direction I want this to go but I cannot decide exactly how I want the pregnancy to pan out. I will have more chapters uploaded by the end of May. I hope to have this story completed by June 11th. I like to try to keep a deadline because I hate when I read a story that is 2 years old and still not complete lol. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, following, and favoring! Please don't be shy and feel free to leave a review!


	13. Ch 13 - Next Step

Chapter 13 – Next Step

Time had passed, and Koga was slowly getting used to life in Kagome's time, he particularly liked the food! Kagome was now 3 months pregnant and their guest house was built. They were moving everything into it. Kagome's mother came up to her "Here Kagome, why don't you and Koga go to the store and get some food and other things you need at the house. I will watch Hope."

"Thank you mom!" Kagome said hugging her. Kagome felt bad relying on her mother especially since neither of them could work, but Koga helped around the shrine and Kagome helped with house work. They kissed their daughter goodbye, Koga lowered his headband to cover his ears, luckily it was October and it was starting to be cold enough for people to not question his fur headband. He wore denim blue jeans and tucked his tail in snuggly. His shirt was a plane black t-shirt and he kept his fur wrist warmers. Kagome threw on a light jacket over her maternity dress and they were off. "Okay, the store is over here" She said walking him down the streets, Koga didn't get out much but when he did he was amazed by the futuristic world before him. They went into the store and began to shop. It was then that Kagome heard the chilling words….

"Hey Kagome!" It was Hojo, that boy was so head over heels for Kagome and she felt so bad for the ppor guy, but now of all times was not a good one.

"Hi Hojo" She said turning and holding her jacket to cover her small baby bump.

"It's nice to see you out and about! Are you feeling okay? I heard you dropped out of school…." Hojo said worried.

"Yeah, I just missed so much of it, I thought it would just be easier to get my G.E.D." She said giggling nervously as Koga approached them.

"Hey," Koga said to the stranger talking to his mate. "I'm Koga"

"Koga this is Hojo, a friend from school" Kagome said motioning toward him then she faced Hojo, "Hojo, this is…."

"The father" Koga said, noticing the flirtatious way this strange man was eyeing his woman.

"The…..father…..?" Hojo asked confused.

"It's a long story," Kagome said letting go of her jacket in defeat.

Hojo looked at her stomach horrified, but quickly collected himself. "Oh, I see, well congratulations Kagome and ….."

"Koga" Koga said crossing his arms.

"Right, well I really must be going!" Hojo said running off.

"What was his deal?" asked Koga.

"He was a friend of mine and didn't expect to see me pregnant at 17." She said bluntly

"Why not? You're mated and 17 is a perfect age to birth children." Koga said confused to her shame.

"Not in this time Koga, usually woman wait until they finish school, maybe go to college even, get married and then settle down with kids." She said pushing the cart down the aisle.

"Married, I think I've heard of that, it's like a mating ceremony for humans, right?" he asked picking up on her sadness.

"Yeah, and instead of a mark, the couple exchanges rings." Kagome said looking down at her hands.

Koga picked up on this "Would you like a ceremony for our mating?"

"It would be impossible, with Hope, and another kid on the way, not to mention our friends live 500 years in the past and my family lives here in the future….ah…..but it would be nice to wear my mother's dress, and have a diamond ring…." Kagome trailed off daydreaming of her dream wedding.

"If it's what you want, we can do it!" Koga said enthusiastically.

"No, it's too much trouble" Kagome said, her face dropping as she started putting vegetables in the cart.

Koga knew what she wanted, and was determined to make it happen.

They got home and started unloading the groceries, Koga looked at Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to go get Hope, I'll be right back" He said walking over toward the door.

Koga entered the house and found Kagome's mother. "Hey Mrs. H," Koga had become accustom to calling her this. "I had a question for you"

"What is it Koga" She said taking Hope out of her high chair.

"What is a human wedding like now a days?" He asked, he knew very little about wedding from his time but was sure they were completely different now.

Kagome's mother stopped and smiled, "They're beautiful, the bride wears a big white gown, and the groom gets dressed up in a tux, close friends and family dress up to stand by their side, they are called bridesmaids and groomsmen. They say vows, promising to be together forever, and to always treat each other good, and be good husbands and wives. Then they seal it with a kiss and everyone throws rice and cheers. The night is celebrated with song and laughter, toasts to the couple and small games. Then everyone throws rice on them as they leave for their honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Koga asked, getting more interested and excited

"The honeymoon is a trip, usually a week long, where the couple spends time, just the two of them somewhere romantic." She said looking at him "Why are you thinking about asking Kagome to marry you?"

"I asked her earlier, I told her if she wants to, we will." He said "She said no"

"Well, you don't ask like that!" she giggled "You need to take her somewhere romantic and get down on one knee and propose with….." She paused "a ring" She knew Koga didn't have the means to give her a diamond ring. "Koga, come with me" she said walking up to her room. He followed her and saw her open a small silver box by her bed. She pulled out a ring with a small diamond on it. "This was my engagement ring. Kagome's father proposed to me with this years ago. I'm sure she will say yes, and when you have the ceremony, she can have my wedding ring."

Koga smiled, he knew these rings were important to humans, and it meant a lot that Mrs. H was willing to let Kagome have hers, "Thank you so much Mrs. H!" He said smiling and taking the ring, she handed him a box to put it in and he placed the box and ring inside his pocket.

That night he had Mrs. H take care of Hope so him and Kagome could have a romantic dinner at home. "Do you want to go for a walk? We have the whole night to ourselves!" He said holding his hand out to her, she took his hand and blushed.

"It was awfully nice of my mom to watch Hope so we could have a night together." She said squeezing his hand. They walked down to the park and stood over by a small pond. Kagome looked up at the moon and Koga looked at her. The light was bouncing off the pond and onto her perfect porcelain face. Her hair slightly blew in the breeze and he took both her hands in his he turned her to face him. "Kagome, you are everything to me. You are my mate, the mother of my children, my entire world." Koga got on one knee "You make me laugh, you fill my heart with joy. I know you think we can't have this wedding but I will give you everything you want in life, and I know you want this. I want it to. You are my mate, will you also be my wife? Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Kogas eyes were brimming with tears of Hope.


	14. Ch 14 - The Answer

Chapter 14 – The Answer

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Kogas eyes were brimming with tears of hope.

"Koga…..yes! Oh yes!" Kagome cried tears of joy and he slid the ring on her finger, she instantly recognized it "Koga….." They held each other for what felt like forever before looking at each other and kissing each other.

They walked back home slowly holding hands and exchanging loving looks with each other. When they walked in the door, Sota, Mrs. H, and Grandpa were sitting on the couch in anticipation to know how the night went.

"She said yes!" Koga roared as Kagome showed her ring to everyone. Everyone began to gush over their engagement clapping and telling them congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you both! Kagome we can start planning tomorrow morning if you want!" Mrs. H said.

"That sounds good" Kagome said smiling, Hope then came running down the stairs

"Mommy! Daddy!" She called out running to them

"Baby!" Kagome said as she lifted her up "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked

"Mommy and daddy are getting married!" Kagome said, Hope had no idea what that meant but she was excited never the less "And you get to be a flower girl!" She added

"What's that?" Hope asked

"Well, me and daddy are going to promise to love each other forever and ever, and you get to be a part of it, and wear a big princess dress and throw rose petals!" She told her

"YAY!" Hope cheered

They kissed everyone goodbye and went back to their guest house and put Hope to sleep. Kagome sat on the bed next to Koga "I can't believe how much my life has changed."

"What do you mean?" He asked, smiling at his soon to be wife.

"Well, just a few years ago, my life was about school and friends. Then, I fell into the well, meet Inuyasha and the others, started chasing the jewel shards. I met you, well, you kidnapped me." She giggled "Then, I find Hope and she leads me right back to you." Kagome looked down at her stomach with her left hand resting on top, the diamond shinning in the light. "And now we're here."

Koga kissed her on the cheek and they laid down and went to sleep holding each other throughout the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Koga went to help with the shrine and Kagome brought Hope to her mothers.

"Oh hi Kagome! Come into the kitchen, I've made pancakes." Her mother called out.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and got Hope into her high chair and started cutting up her pancakes.

"So Kagome, I was thinking, we could probably put a small wedding together in a month." Her mother said sitting down next to her.

"Really? That'd be perfect, right before I get fat" she giggled.

"Oh yes, I believe you could fit into my dress, we can make the food ourselves and have it in the backyard. Just a real small wedding." Her mother smiled. She knew Kagome so well, a small wedding, just family and a couple friends, nothing too big or fancy.

"That sounds perfect!" Kagome said, her face glowing.

"We can go try on my dress now if you want!" Her mother said enthusiastically, Kagome's eyes lit up and she took Hope out of her high chair and put her in the living room with Sota.

"Sota, can you watch your niece for a couple minutes?" Kagome asked

"Sure! We can watch T.V.!" He said, turning the T.V. to a toddler friendly channel.

Kagome met her mother upstairs and saw her wedding dress laying on the bed. It was beautiful. It had off the shoulder sleeves that went down to her fingertips, a natural waist and a A-line skirt. It was satin with beading on the belt. She stepped into it gently as her mother buttoned it up and tied the belt around her waist. "Fits like a glove, and the natural waist sort of hides the baby bump" Her mother smiled. Kagome walked over to a mirror and fell in love with the dress. Her mother came up from behind her and placed the tulle veil upon her head and it was complete. Both of them began to tear up and Kagome's mother held her tight. "You are the most beautiful bride."

Kagome took the dress off and they put it back on the hanger "I'm so excited!" She said and then her face fell "I just wish my friends could come….my friends in the feudal era"

Kagome's mom took her hand, "Kagome, they will understand. I promise."


	15. Ch 15 - Knock Knock

Chapter 15 – Knock Knock

Kagome was picking up around the house while Hope sat in the kitchen eating some animal crackers for a late snack. It was almost time for Koga to finish at the shrine, Kagome like dinner to be ready when he got home. "Okay Hope, just a few more crackers." Kagome said putting three crackers on the table and taking the rest away "I'm going to start dinner soon."

Hope grabbed the crackers "Okay mommy! Can I eat these in the living room while I watch T.V.?" She asked batting her big green eyes.

Kagome looked over at the living room for a second, "Okay, but be careful!" she said as Hope grabbed the cookies and ran to the couch. Kagome followed her and turned the T.V. on to the children's network and went to the kitchen to see what she could make for dinner. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Granmum!" Hope shouted.

"Grandma" Kagome corrected with a giggle as she walked to the door. However, when she opened the door it was not grandma….

"KAGOME!" Her friends shouted "What's up?! Hojo said that you were pregnant!" They yelled looking at her stomach and letting themselves in.

Hope walked up to the group of girls "Mommy, who are they?" she asked in her small voice.

"OH MY GOD! DID SHE JUST CALL YOU MOMMY?!" One of her friends shrieked, "What is going on Kagome, our heads are spinning!"

Kagome sighed and shut the door, "Come sit down in the kitchen and I will explain everything."

They followed her and she grabbed some sodas for them and joined them at the table. "Okay so, a while ago I found Hope," she pointed at her daughter "her mother was dying and asked me to take her and find her a good home."

"A woman was dying?"

"What happened?"

"Was it like a car accident?!" They asked.

"Uh, yeah something like that. Anyways, so I took her and before I found her a home, I decided I wanted to keep her." Kagome smiled at her.

"But Kagome you are 17! What about school?! You have your whole life ahead of you!" One of her friends cried.

"I know, I am working on my GED now and I plan on graduating at the end of this year actually. But anyways, Inuyasha broke up with me because I wanted to keep Hope. Remember the guy I told you guys about, the 'dreamy' one that made Inuyasha jealous all the time?" She asked, they all nodded remember the story she told them. "Well, he came to help me with Hope and we fell in love. We decided we wanted to get married in fact." Kagome looked down at her ring and held out her hand to show her friends. They all began to gush over the idea of her being married. "Anyways, because I am pregnant we are going to do it this month so that it's before the baby comes and I'm not too big." The girls all leaned in, awaiting the one thing they wanted to hear. "And I wanted to know if y'all would be my bridesmaids." At that they all squealed and screamed.

"YES! YES!" they all said at once.

"But who is going to be your maid of honor?" One of her friends asked.

"I don't think I will have one. Just you three is all I need" She said thinking that if it was possible, she would want Sango as her maid of honor.

"When can we go dress shopping?!" One of them said excited. "We are all free now!"

Kagome looked over at Hope and thought about it, she did want to get her a flower girl dress but how was she supposed to be able to afford one?

"Alright, let me change Hope and we will go" Kagome said picking her up

"That wolf costume is adorable! Is that for Halloween?" She asked. Kagome didn't even realize, her half demon daughter was just walking around her friends without a disguise. Thank goodness it was almost Halloween!

"Oh yeah, anyway I'll be right back" She said going up stairs. Kagome looked around Hope's room. "Hope, how do I make you look human?" She started rummaging around her drawers and finally she found a hat, "hmm this may work…." She turned around and dropped the hat. "Hope?..." She couldn't believe her eyes, she was looking at a human Hope. Then she remembered how Inuyasha would turn human with the moon phases, she looked outside, the sun was still up. "Hope….how….?" Just then Hope's ears grew out of the top of her head. Kagome starred confused. Then Hope walked over and picked up a picture of the gang that was on her bed side table. Then her body started to shift, Kagome started to shake with fear, suddenly Hope looked just like Shippo.

"Look what I learned to do mommy!"

"Hope, how did you do that?" Kagome asked picking her up.

Hope shifted back to her normal self, "I don't know, I just kind of did it one day…."

"Can you make yourself look human for a little while, you can go shopping with us." Kagome said watching her change to a human version of herself. "That's good, now here, put on this dress. All your pants have holes for your tail" She giggled.

Hope put on the dress and they came down stairs. "Ready to go?" one of her friends asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Kagome said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The girls went to a nearby bridal store, "What kind of dresses do you want us to wear?"

"Something simple I guess, this is going to be a small outdoor wedding." Kagome said, not wanting anything extravagant.

"Okay!" They said running off in different directions. Kagome sat down next to a dressing room door and waited for her friends. They came back with tons of dresses in hand and started trying them on for Kagome. Finally they came out in a dress that took Kagome's breath away. They were in a sheath peach dress, with capped sleeves and a sash that went around their waist and dropped down to the floor at their side.

"That's it, that's the one" Kagome said clapping her hands.

"Mommy, can I have a dress too?" Hope asked looking up at her mom with big eyes and her bottom lip pouted out.

Kagome looked around the store at the expensive flower girl dresses. Her friends knew she could not afford her daughters flower girl dress. "Kagome, we will pay for her dress. The three of us will split it." One of them said while the others nodded.

Kagome's eyes began to tear up "Really?"

They then had Hope try on different dresses and finally found a big poufy tulle dress with a big peach bow that wrapped around her waist and tied in the back. The girls checked out and took the dresses home. Kagome told them she would be available until the wedding date but to please call before coming over since her daughter might be napping or something. They understood and gave her a hug before dropping her off at home.

Kagome walked up to the door and before she could grab the knob it opened. "Are you okay? Where were you?" Koga said with obvious worry in his face.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd be home before you were done at the shrine." Kagome said walking in and going up the stairs carrying Hope. "My friends came by, my school friends. We went shopping for their dresses for the wedding."

"Oh, okay. You were gone and so was Hope. I asked your mom where you were and she said she saw you leave with some friends and you'd be back soon. I just got worried was all." Koga said feeling sheepish.

Kagome laid her sleeping daughter in her bed and tucked her in. They stepped out of her room as Kagome shut the door quietly. "Thank you for being worried about me. We got a dress for each of them and they offered to buy Hope's too." She said.

"That's cool. Are you hungry?" He asked rubbing his own stomach

"Oh my gosh! Koga, I'm so sorry, I forgot all about dinner!" Kagome said rushing to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Kagome, you cook every day. Let me make you something for once!" He said

"You know how to cook?" She asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Koga picked up a cook book and walked Kagome to the couch and sat her down gently. "How hard can it be?" He asked walking back into the kitchen.

Kagome looked down at her stomach and whispered "I'm sorry." To her unborn child

"I heard that!" Koga shouted from the kitchen and Kagome giggled.


	16. Ch 16 - The Big Day

Chapter 16 – The Big Day

The month had gone by fast. It was the night before and Kagome was sleeping in her old room. She was staring at her wedding gown that hung on the back of the door. Why was she so nervous? They were already mates…with a kid on the way no less! Suddenly a rock tapped her window, she walked over and saw Koga sitting on the branch of the tree outside of her house. You would think it would remind her of when Inuyasha came to her window, but this was entirely different. This was Koga.

"Hey, you're not supposed to see me until I walk down the aisle tomorrow." She said opening the door.

Koga leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "You're beautiful. I just wanted to come by and see you for a second. I missed you."

Kagome laughed, she had left the house about 2 hours ago and she was missing him like crazy too. There was a knock at Kagome's door and she covered her mouth with her finger, "You have to go, those are my bridesmaids. I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered with a giggle.

Koga blew her one last kiss and jumped down. "Come in!" Kagome yelled. The girls came in smiling at her. The rest of the night was spent watching old movies and joking about past memories. Hope was there with them for a while until her bedtime came, then Kagome's mother took her to Sota's room.

The next morning was busy and bustling. The girls were dressing Kagome while her mother was down stairs with Koga setting everything up. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror in her dress and a tear came to eye.

"You're beautiful" Her mother said walking in with her veil. She placed the combed veil into her hair and kissed her on the cheek. "Someone is here to see you." She said turning to the girl, "Ladies, can you come with me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few minutes earlier.

"The arch goes there, and then the chair here facing the arch" Kagome's mother instructed at Koga moved the arch up.

"What's going on?"

Mrs. H and Koga looked over and their stomachs dropped. There Inuyasha stood starring at everything.

"Inuyasha…." Mrs. H started.

"A wedding?" Inuyasha asked. It looked similar to the weddings humans had in the feudal era. He turned to Koga and walked up to him and held his hand out. Koga starred at it for a minute then took his hand and shook it. "Take care of her."

Koga nodded "I will"

"You better, or else, I'll kick your ass." Inuyasha said, with a slight grin but still being serious.

Sota looked at the scene. "Koga, you still need a best man….and you wouldn't know Kagome if it weren't for Inuyasha….."

Koga looked at Inuyasha. Mrs. H explained to him what a best man was but he didn't have one here in this era. In feudal Japan it would be Ginta and Hakkaku hands down. Sota had a point though, he wouldn't even know Kagome, and he did shake my hand and accept our mating….. "What do you say, want to?"

Inuyasha had to think about it. He always thought about Kagome's wedding, only he was always the groom. Could he be a part of her wedding as a best man? Watch her give her life to someone else? Whether I am here or not, it's happening. At least this way I can still be part of this moment. "I'm here for ya." He smirked.

"Who'd of thought that this is how it would play out" Koga said with a friendly grin. Inuyasha nodded.

"Would it be okay if I go see Kagome real fast?" Inuyasha asked, Koga's first instinct was to say 'hell no' but like the thought earlier, he's already accepted our relationship and agreed to be my best man.

"I'm sure that'd be fine, but no funny stuff mutt" he said teasing. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"I'll let her know you want to see her." Mrs. H said. Inuyasha followed her up to Kagome's room.

"Let me go in and have a moment with my daughter first." She said, grabbing the veil off the table in the hallway. Inuyasha nodded and smiled nervously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Someone is here to see you." She said turning to the girl, "Ladies, can you come with me?"

The girls followed Kagome's mother out of the room and saw Inuyasha and hid their squeals inside their chest and went down stairs.

There she was. She was beautiful. Her wedding dress flowed over every curve perfectly. Her veil framed her face and flowed to her fingertips. "Kagome….."

Kagome's heart stopped. He was the last person she thought she would see today. "Inuyasha…."

They just starred at each other for a minute. "You look beautiful" He said

"Thank you," She said folding her hands together with a slight blush, "Is everything okay, why..."

"I just wanted to see you, I didn't realize you were…." He stopped himself. He walked up and gave her a tight hug "I'm sorry" It took everything inside of him to hold back his tears.

Kagome returned the hug, she could feel his pain. Although no feelings remained for him she still wanted nothing but happiness for all her friends.

Inuyasha broke the hug and took a step back "Koga is a lucky guy. I know he will treat you right. I hope you have a happy life together. And I hope I can be part of it."

Kagome blushed again. Inuyasha had come a long way from when they last fought. "Of course, I would love do have you part of our life. You'll be fun uncle Inuyasha" She giggled.

Inuyasha sighed and gave her another nod.

"Kagome are you ready? I want to get some pictures of you and your friends" Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs. Just then Sota was running up the stairs, he took Inuyasha hand and took him down stairs.

Kagome met her mother and her friends in the living room. They took a lot of photos with all different poses. From formal and classy, to silly and goofy they covered all the bases. Just then the music started and Grandpa walked in.

"Ladies that's your cue." He said grinning. The girls grabbed their flowers and went outside.

Kagome's mother and her grandpa looked at her in awe. "You are so beautiful" Her grandfather said, "I am honored to give you away to a man like Koga." Grandpa and Koga have really bonded over the past few months working in the shrine together.

Kagome's mother gave her a kiss "I'll see you outside." She said leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Koga stood at the arch and Mrs. H walked out. Inuyasha came up and held out his arm to her. She blushed and took his arm as he escorted her to her seat and stood next to Koga. Then the bridesmaid made their way down one by one. Hope came down in her big dress making Koga giggle nervously under his breath, he was trying so hard to hold back his tears. Her dress bounced as she walked down tossing the petals up in the air. She took her spot in front of the bridesmaids and then the horns sounded. Finally Kagome came around the corner, her arm locked around her grandfathers. It was as if she was gliding down the aisle. She was the picture of perfection. Her hair was curled in an updo. Her blusher came down across her pure face. Her make-up was very natural. Her dress flowed across the ground as if she was an angel coming to save him.

 _'Is that Inuyasha standing up by Koga? Is that his best man? Hell must have frozen over!'_ Kagome thought. She saw her friends up there to the left. They were tearing up, like they had been all morning. Inuyasha was in a tux with his hair pulled back, his hair covering his ears. That must have been what Sota was doing. Koga was in a tux as well, his eyes were glistening, he was on the brink of crying. She made it about half way down the aisle and the raised his hand to his cheek and whipped away a tear.

Kagome made it up to the altar and the priest said "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Kagome's mother stood up and came next to them. Her grandfather looked at her mom and back to the priest "Her mother and I do" He took her hand and gave it to Koga.


	17. Ch 17 - Reception

Chapter 17 – Reception

The ceremony was over and Kagome and Koga were in their living room taking a minute. "How do you feel, Mrs. Ookami?" Koga asked with a smile.

"Amazing, Mr. Ookami!" She said kissing him.

Then they heard the DJ announce, "Let's all welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ookami!" The crowd cheered

"Ready?" Koga asked taking her hand, she held up her skirt and nodded. Then the couple came out to of their house where the reception was taking place, they were all cheering and Koga and Kagome we're throwing their fists in the air together holding hands. They went to the center of the dance floor and the music began to play, Koga took Kagome by the waist and danced with her in the spot light. Koga moved with such grace moving her all around the dance floor. The song finally faded to an end and they both took a bow. Then they sat down and her friends stood up "It's time for toasts! Best man first!" She said looking over at Inuyasha, it was tradition for the best man to give a toast, then the maid of honor.

Kagome looked at her "Really it's okay…"

Just then Inuyasha stood up "No, I should." He raised his glass and smiled at Kagome. "I have known Kagome for years. She is everything anyone could want in a woman. She is brave, strong, intelligent, gentle and kind. She also has a temper, but it's the fire in her that sets her apart from the rest." He choked on his words, "She is a loving woman and in incredible mother." He turned to Koga "I haven't known Koga as long, or as well as, Kagome, but I know him enough. He is a good leader, and he is good to Kagome and Hope. I know he will be a good father to their next child and all the rest to come. I've seen the love Koga has for Kagome many times. Best wishes to you both." He said sitting down. He looked at Kagome smiling at him. Koga took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't believe they were married. They were already mated but he never expected this. Kagome's friends all stood up and gave a joint toast telling stories of school and playing together, Inuyasha just couldn't take his eyes off her. She would never be his. He had to move on. Just then Kikyo fluttered in his mind. She was his first love, but she was gone. The Kikyo that walked the earth now was not the same woman he knew long ago. Kikyo wouldn't have hurt anyone, she was pure and sweet, like Kagome. He sighed looking down at his plate of food. Mrs. H really went all out on the food, everyone had plenty on their plates and it tasted amazing.

The night continued with people dancing and congratulating Kagome and Koga on their new marriage. He sat there pondering what he could have done differently and wondering if he could be happy one day too.

"That was really sweet."

Inuyasha looked over to see one of the bridesmaids looking at him, she had moved to the seat next to him. He looked at her confused for a minute before she continued.

"The toast, I mean. And being Koga's best man. You're like, ex of the year or something." She said as she giggled, Inuyasha felt a twinge inside being referred to as Kagome's ex. "I'm Yumi, I met you once before, in Kagome's room. You clean up nice." Inuyasha blushed and recalled the event she referred to.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that….." He said looking away and back at the dance floor.

"Do you want to go dance?" Yumi asked. She always found Inuyasha dreamy but couldn't do anything, he was Kagome's but now she's married and he is fair game.

"No, I'm fine." Inuyasha said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh come on!" She said dragging him out to the dance floor. They locked hands and began to sway back and forth. Everyone started to stare at them as they spun around the dance floor. Inuyasha could not feel more awkward.

"Looks like someone is finally having fun" Koga giggled pointing out Inuyasha awkward smile as Yumi tried to teach him the steps to the dance. Kagome giggled as well holding her new husband. "I now me and mutt face have had our differences," Koga took a sigh holding Kagome closer "but I hope he finds happiness. Some day." He smiled down at his wife and they shared another kiss. The DJ announced the last dance and the couple went out to their getaway and went off to their honeymoon.

"Where did they decide to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are going camping. Since they are staying in this era for a while Kagome thought it might be nice to make Koga feel at home here." Mrs. H said.

"That's Kagome for ya" He said watching the car drive off.

"Are you leaving?" Yumi asked him, Inuyasha didn't know what her fascination was with him.

"Yeah, I need to get back home." Inuyasha said looking at her and seeing her look down "But it was nice dancing with you." She looked up and smiled at him. Inuyasha turned and walked to the well. Kagome's mother looked at him walking away.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha walked over to the village and walked right past the others and sat under a tree and closed his eyes. The gang looked over at him. It had to be hard to go see Kagome, but the others just wanted to know how she was doing. This is the longest they had gone without seeing her. Sango stood up to go to Inuyasha and Miroku stopped her "Maybe I should be the one to talk to him." Sango nodded and Miroku walked over to him.

"How was she?" Miroku asked sitting beside him. He could tell he was upset he just looked up and off into the distance. No snickering remark, no defense to his manhood, just a blank empty stare. "Inuya….."

"They're married." He said blankly

This made Miroku stop and think….weren't they already mated? Inuyasha saw his confused face and sighed.

"I showed up and there was a wedding going on."

The rest of the group was listening in and Inuyasha got an annoyed look on his face "Just come over if you want to know what happened."

The group came over and sat around him, "So, I showed up and there was a wedding going on. Koga was there and I and he talked…..and I told them I was happy for him."

"You were gone for a while, did you stay for the wedding?" Shippo asked

Inuyasha looked around wondering if he should tell them the whole truth, "Uh…yeah…I was kind of the ….best man…" He decided to tell them because he knew Kagome would as soon as she got back.

Everyone's eyes were big with surprise but no one wanted to say anything.

"So that's that. Kagome and Koga are married and she'll be back after the baby's born." He said folding his arms and looking away.


	18. Ch 18 - Epilog

Chapter 18 – Epilog

Kagome and Koga welcome a bouncing baby boy into the world. They named him Senshi, (Warrior in English). Senshi became the new leader of the tribe. Hope remained in Kagome's time and went to school as a human. She is now twenty-five and works in a museum of ancient Japan. The family travels back and forth between times often. Kagome and Koga lived with the pack until Senshi was old enough to take over. They now retired in the guest house. Both Senshi and Hope grew up close to Kagomes family, the wolf pack, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha found a human who resembled Yumi, they mated and had three pups of their own. Inuyasha and Kagome share no feelings of affection anymore but they still are close as they are with all their friends. All the shards of the jewel were finally found and they defeated Naraku. Kagome took the jewel to her time where no harm could come to it, but did not destroy it so she could continue to travel through time. Sango and Miroku got married and had five children. Japan was finally at peace in the past and present. Everyone had their family and was happy.

The End.

A/N This was my first Inuyasha fanfiction, actually my first fanfiction ever. I decided to end it after the wedding because I felt I was running it into the ground. I also had another idea for a new story. I may come back and make a sequel to this story that takes place between chapters 17 and 18, but I'm not sure. Thank you for joining me on this journey of writing my first story.


End file.
